The present invention relates to a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technology effective when applied to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a step of cutting a semiconductor wafer having a metal pattern formed in a cutting region thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-340423 (Patent Document 1) describes a method of cutting, in a step of cutting a semiconductor wafer having a test pad formed in a cutting region thereof, the semiconductor wafer with a modified layer formed by exposing the semiconductor wafer to laser radiation as a starting point.
International Patent Publication No. 2007/055270 (Patent Document 2) describes a method of forming, in a step of cutting a semiconductor wafer having a test pad in a cutting region thereof, a modified layer as a starting point of cutting by exposing a position of the semiconductor wafer having no test pad thereon to laser radiation.